YachtaYachta
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: If you want, look back in book 2 on pages 133-134 of The 39 Clues. One-shot. Amy wakes up on the yacht before Dan... And she and Ian have a little prelude to that infamous kiss in Korea... Have at it readers, invade the privacy of a Lucian and a Madrigal if you dare.


Amy's head was throbbing from that stupid crash. Dan didn't even drive a regular car let alone a boat! Lord help anyone who comes across Dan once he gets his actual license. She shook her head and looked up. Ian Cobra was sitting there, smirking at her.

"Have a nice nap? I hope you didn't. Because Natalie and I need that clue." He is so... Ugh! Spoiled rich boil alert...

"What makes you think I'll give you the clue? You don't deserve it, you haven't worked for it, and you don't even want it; your only reason for this is to please your parents. Why else would you hurt us like this?" I stared into his eyes. He didn't think I could go that long without stuttering? Neither did I.

"Well, I'd hate to see your lovely little face on the wrong end of Natalie's dart gun. It would ruin your flawless complexion." What? Since when did Ian care what I did with my face? Not like he paid any attention to me.

"Well my lovely little face is tired of this little game, and I want to go back to sleep, so, please hit me upside the head with your dart gun." He chuckled a little. Glad I could be amusing.

"Well Miss Cahill, who knew you had a sense of humor?" I smiled at him. He was flirting with me. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Well, Ian, even Dan didn't know I had a sense of humor, so don't' tell him you were the first to find out." He sat down in one of the chairs opposite me. He kept a strong gaze on me.

"You're not what one would expect from a Cahill. I mean, most of them have they're branch written on they're face. It's hard to imagine not even know which one you're in. Well, it's not Janus. Or Tomas. So Ekatriae, or Lucian. I have no clue what branch you're in. There are no obvious stand out qualities for either of you. But I'd put my money on Ekatrina. You're not devious enough to be Lucians." He stated. I smirked back at him for the first time.

"Really? Hmm. I never thought the fabulous, glorious magnificent Ian Kabra would ever think that another Cahill couldn't be devious." I stood up and walked toward him. I saw that smirk completely disappear from his face.

"What are you playing at Cahill?" I sat down on the table in front of him leaning against it, crossing my legs. Kind of like I was just hanging out.

"Why nothing, Mister Kabra, just being a very nice friend to you." With each word I leaned closer and closer to him, and by the end my lips were within an inch of his. I could see him lean forward a little. And a little more and then. Got it!

"Gotcha! Ha! I got your dart gun!" When I was about to kiss him, blah, I'd wrapped my arms around his neck, to were I could grab his gun. "Now, who said Cahills weren't devious enough to be Lucians? I manipulated you into practically giving me your dart gun!" His face was so shocked, you couldn't even tell it was Ian Kabra.

"How did you know?" His voice was soft. It didn't even sound like him. What did he mean how did I…Oh.

"I didn't know you liked me. I was just messing around. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." But really I wasn't. I didn't like Ian, we were probably in different branches, obviously, and his sister hated me. And Dan. So what was that made me feel bad?

"Really Amy, I wish you weren't Lucian like. You almost…and then…look, Amy I can't do this anymore." He walked up to me and slammed his lips on mine. And for a second it felt right. No. More than a second. I could feel myself melting into that kiss. And everything was perfect. The only thing that went wrong was…

"AIR!" I gasped. Ian looked the same way. But it was good. And that kiss was heaven.

"So Miss Cahill, once this big race is over, will you go on a proper date with me?" It was a stupid question.

"Why yes, Mister Kabra I will. Now, you'd better leave before Dan wakes up, what will happen if he sees us together? Now shoo!" Ian walked straight out, but not before giving me an air kiss and a wink. And that was the best part.

"Well, who'd of thought, Amy Cahill would be charmed by a snake instead of charming it." I told myself quietly. This race couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

**Wrote this when I was thirteen. Older now, and I only went back and did some minor editing. It's a cute little plot, and a drabble. Drabbles aren't my usual style, but it's still nice to have one in my repertoire. **

**Stay awesome!**

**~Muse**

**P.S. The 39 Clues are a secret. No one owns them. Not even me! **


End file.
